Matching Him
by I-heartDire
Summary: Sasuke will help Itachi find a new partner. Though he always gets distracted with his own boyfriend. So now Itachi's alone to fend off this…hungry shark. Itachi pairing may change.


I'm stuck with my other really REALLY awful story. So now I'm taking my mind of that and writing a new one. (Don't expect much from any of my stories.)

Naruto not mine.

* * *

His whole form was shaking under my hold as he sobbed silently. His thin legs were literally crashing into each other, bruising his pale knees, though I couldn't see it under his navy blue pajama pants. Heart broken I guess, this socially retarded academic genius had his heart torn apart by this inhuman jerk. He should not have taken his first girlfriend _that_ serious. All she knew was to fool around with my naïve brother's soft heart.

"Itachi," I sighed, " You have to understand that no one is as kind-hearted as you are. Please, forget about this girl and just…meet a new one. It's not worth being sad about." I tried to console him.

He leaned his head on my shoulder and sniffed. Suddenly, my phone was swiped out of my pocket. Itachi handed my 'silently' ringing phone to me. I had to strain my ears to hear any sound at all. Smiling, I thanked him before checking my new messages. Itachi always had the best hearing among our whole family. Very sensitive, his ears were, just like his heart. I sighed again. Naruto invited me to his father's nightclub, said it was some sort of celebration that all my friends were going…and a great idea popped into my mind.

"Come on nii-san, we're going to party in the nightclub till we find you the perfect partner. " I dragged him off of his rumpled bed.

Since I was gay, I knew all about attracting attention with make-up, _gay_ make-up. But what was the difference? I mean some females did find androgynous males alluring too. I sat a puffy eyed Itachi in front of the mirror and declared, "You shall make girls faint at your very feet, with my awesome make-up skills, of course."

I pulled Itachi's hair tie off and combed out all the uncountable knots with care. He still winced into the mirror, but at least I smoothed out his messy locks. Then I went into our connected bathroom to wet a face towel, take my eyeliner and mascara out. Back in Itachi's room, I scrubbed his face clean of tearstains and so on. I looked into the mirror. Hm…now I just had to work on his eyes. But before I could even reach for my cosmetics, he shook his and stated, "Sasuke, I am not going to use those."

"But it will be nice on you! Every gu-girl will fall for you!" I insisted.

He shook his head more firmly this time and stood up.

"Thanks Sasuke. Lets change and go out now. You've spent enough time on me." He smiled warmly before ushering me out of his room.

Huffing, I strode back to my room, which was next to his, and decided to dress myself up. I wanted _my_ boyfriend to faint on _my_ very own feet too.

After one hour, we were ready to go. Well, I bet Itachi's been waiting for me for a long time. What? I had to go through all my make-up routines even if Itachi did not! I walked out of my room and saw Itachi leaning on his door, hair neatly combed back into a ponytail, unlike my spiked up ones.

I had to roll my eyes at him. Wearing something sexier (or more tighter) than a loose maroon T-shirt with black jeans would soo woo anyone. Though Itachi's dark mysterious-but-innocent-looking eyes would already pull any _male_ towards him. Look, I did not bother about those squealing ladies at all. I couldn't help it, I was not interested in females. Anyway, I had to change his clothes into something better.

"Sasuke, you should not be wearing that T-shirt on you. It seems too small and is it even comfortable?" Itachi frowned at my tight-fitting outfit.

"No, _you_ shouldn't be wearing that to the nightclub. Come on, I'll find you something in my closet." His, I knew, would only have 'modest' clothes (so he says) that were too boring and dull for my taste.

My phone rang. Uh oh.

"Sasuke! What took you so long! Everyone's partying already!" Naruto whined.

"Sorry. I'm bringing my brother along and he's not dress in the right stuff."

"Do you know you're really picky about clothes? Just leave you poor brother alone and get going already! Bye and hurry up!" Naruto laughed teasingly and hung up.

I reluctantly walked into my car (it was our whole family's car but my parents were always overseas at work and my brother never did any driving so I decided to call it my own) and unlocked it. Itachi sat in front with me, obviously still upset about his first break-up.

"My friend's father owns this nightclub. Quite popular, actually. I like their music." I decided to start a conversation with him.

Itachi almost wrinkled his nose. Sasuke loved rock music, loud with _a lot_ of screaming. Itachi wondered how anybody could bear with their ears harassed like that.

They arrived at a fancy looking three-story building and stepped inside of what was expected to be a nightclub, vibrant Disco ball, DJs and all. Amazingly, the music was…acceptable. Though some somber people making out publically and the disturbing smell of alcohol was not.

"Hey Sasuke! You came!" a blond jumped up and down, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Sasuke frowned at him but leaned closer, whispering to Naruto about something. Itachi just stood next to the entrance, arms crossed, observing them. His eyes still glowed with sadness, though he seemed calmer. Naruto grinned and did the thumbs up sign. He disappeared up a flight of staircase and came down with a bunch of his friends. Sasuke, who guided Itachi to the bar, glared at Naruto. He excused himself from Itachi and walked briskly towards Naruto.

"He's straight! I told you, Naruto! He's got no interest in the same gender and in a bad mood. Don't want you to be messing with him." Sasuke groaned at Naruto's stupidity.

"How do you know? He may not realize that he _is_ interested you know. Anyway, some boys, like Neji, did look kind of girly!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and glanced back at Itachi. That bookworm! How did he get his hands on a book? Sasuke never saw Itachi bringing it. He sighed. Maybe they could try and get Itachi hooked up with a boy too.

"Alright Naruto, let's give it a shot."

Naruto grinned with triumph and told their friends about Itachi. Well, a lot of them were only interested in snogging their partners. At the end Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji all left. Gaara was literally drooling at Sasuke. that smirked and the plan for getting Itachi another girlfriend flew out of the window. He waved at Naruto dismissively, "Forget it, it'll never work. Let that bookworm deal find someone himself." He left to go upstairs for him and Gaara's privacy.

Itachi was presently reading his history book intently (who knew he was interested in those?) oblivious to those admiring eyes of a tall shark-like bartender. Reading had calmed his inner self soo much already. It was really effective, you know?

"Need something to drink?" a distinct voice startled Itachi and he blinked at the tall bartender in suite, wiping glass cups.

"No thank you. I'm just here with my…Sasuke?" Itachi looked around for his little brother, worried.

"Oh, Uchiha, Sasuke? He comes here to hang out almost every weekend, with Gaara."

"Gaara? Who's that?"

"Well his partner of course, they-"

"Then do you know where Sasuke is?"

"Why do you bother? Anyway, they always make out upstairs, at one of the private rooms if you must know."

Jealousy was evident in his voice. Why was this raven crazy about that immature brat? Sure he was attractive but he was childish, in Kisame's opinion, for seniors like them. Though Itachi paid no mind. Honestly, he was surprised his brother would do such a thing often. He guessed Gaara's a boy. Sasuke told him he was gay, almost proudly.

"Oh…" His brother had better not get some sort of disease or anything. He knew about those in his medical studies.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh…nothing."

Kisame knew that look. He put his two hands on Itachi's comparatively small shoulders.

"Tell me, it may comfort you." Startled and slightly irritated, Itachi pushed the hands of and replied, "No thanks, I'll return to my reading, if you please."

Kisame still did not give up. This was not a chance to be missed.

"Come on, at least give me your name."

"Uchiha Itachi. Now let me read in peace, thank you." Curt.

He's got some attitude, eh? Kisame still would not drop it. This guy's peaking his interest more and more.

"So you're related to Sasuke? Let me guess…his brother? " No response.

"Cousin?" Sound of pages turning.

"Step brother?"

Itachi needed to get rid of this guy's pestering.

"His dad. Is that enough?" Shutting his thick history book, Itachi got up and walked to a more secluded and quiet table. He gave a tiny smirk at the stunned man behind him. (Finally Itachi felt better. Yay!)

This guy was a dad? Kisame shook his head. Nope. Too young and…it just wasn't right at all. Instincts told him that _and_ that Itachi's definitely his kind of guy.

Now what to do? What to do? Hm…

* * *

Reviews! How do you want this to go on?


End file.
